Strokes of Fate
by BlueRedPinkRanger
Summary: There has been a disturbance in the area, so the Samurai Rangers have gone to check it out. At the same time they from an alliance with their new friends, the Shinkengers! This might have couples and crossover couples, but no slash!
1. How it Started

**A/N: Okay everyone, this is my first crossover, so I hope you all enjoy it! The words in bold are for when the Shinkengers speak in Japanese.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Super Sentai! Power Rangers belongs to Saban Brands and Super Sentai belongs to the Toei Company.**

**So please read and review and no flames please!**

* * *

One day, the Samurai Rangers were training (as usual), "No Em, you're not concentrating!" Kevin snapped at Emily, who was getting up off the ground.

"I-I'm sorry! It's just that I've been thinking that the Nighlock haven't attacked for a long time!" The Yellow Samurai Ranger said with an embarrassed expression as she stood up.

Then Jayden, who'd been sparring with Antonio, came over to where Emily was going up aganst Kevin again, "You're right Em, I wonder what Master Xandred's planning." The Red Samurai Ranger said with a far away look in his eyes.

Then Mia, who'd been sparring with Mike, walked over to the Blue Samurai Ranger, "Kevin, you shouldn't be so hard on Emily!" She scolded him with an unhappy look.

But before Kevin could answer, Ji hurried out of the house, "Jayden, there's a distubance downtown!" He said with a worried look.

Jayden nodded firmly, "Alright, let's check it out!" Then he and the other rangers hurried out the gates and to see what Xandred had cooked up next!

* * *

When the rangers, who had already morphed up, reached the spot where the disturbance was, all they saw were just a few cars driving by and a few pedestrians here and there.

"I don't get it! Where's the Nighlock?" Mike asked as he looked around impatiently.

Mia pulled out her spin sword and looked around cautiously, "I don't know, but I've got a strange feeling about this!" Then she took a few careful steps forward.

"**Hey! Where's the Gedoushu?**" A sharp voice in another language called out questioningly.

That's when the Samurai Rangers quickly spun around and saw...themselves!

"Hey, is this some Nighlock trick? Because I think we're seeing ourselves!" Mike asked his teammates as they stared at what they thought were themselves.

Then the foreign group became aware of the rangers' presence, "**Lord, what is this?**" The one wearing blue asked his leader.

The one in red just stared at Jayden, and even though no one could see it, the two reds were staring icedly at each other.

"Jayden, what's going on?" Antonio asked his childhood friend with puzzlement in his voice.

Then Jayden demorphed and so did the other red. When the foreign red did this, his team followed his lead and demorphed which clearly revealed that they were Japanese, not only by the way they spoke, but by the way they looked too.

Then the other rangers demorphed too, "So could somebody please tell me what's happening before I lose it!" The Green Samurai Ranger asked with a confused look as he stared at the red-haired guy who had been wearing a suit identical to his own.

The leader of the Japanese group gave Jayden a questioning look, "Jayden? Is that you?" He cautiously asked the other leader in english.

That's when Jayden's eyes widened, "Takeru?" Then a big smile spread across both leader's faces.

"**Takeru, do you know this man?**" The girl who'd been wearing pink asked with a dumbfounded look.

Hearing this, Takeru almost laughed, "**Of course I know him, Mako! He's my, well, he's my long lost cousin!**" Then he rushed forward and so did Jayden.

And the two cousins met in the middle and they embraced warmly, "It's been a long time Takeru, and you've finally learned english!" Jayden said as the two then stepped back to get a better look at each other.

Takeru nodded, "Yes, well, Jii has been trying to get me to take up some type of activity for quite some time!" He said with a slightly uncomfortable expression.

Then Emily approached Jayden, "So this is your cousin and _his_ team?" She said with excitement in her eyes, "And they've got suits that look just like our's!"

Both Jayden and Takeru smiled, "Yes Em, and they're samurai just like us except that they defend Japan while we defend the USA, but we both protect the world!" Jayden gently informed her.

At this moment, the girl who'd been wearing yellow approached Emily, "You're the yellow Samurai Ranger, right?" She asked as she tried her best at english.

Emily just smiled at the other girl, "Yeah, I'm Emily! What's your name?" She sweetly asked the other girl.

The other yellow smiled shyly, "I'm Hanaori Kotoha!" She said with a polite bow which Emily didn't quite understand, but didn't say anything about it.

After all the introductions were made, Kevin looked to Jayden with an odd expression, "But what about that Nighlock?" He said as he looked around as if he could spot the monster.

Ryunosuke narrowed his eyes as he looked hard at his fellow blue, "We were visiting the city when we became aware of a Gedoushu too! But when we got here, all we found were you people!" He said with puzzlement as well.

When Chiaki heard this, he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in an annoyed expression, "That's what I've been saying! Where's the Gedoushu?" He repeated his question.

Mia and Mako, who had been having an interesting conversation, looked to each other; then Mia spoke, "Maybe we should go back to the Shiba House and see if Mentor has found anything about this!"

Jayden looked to Takeru, who nodded, then he answered, "You're probably right! And we need to fill our friends in on our situation here." He answered with understanding.

Then they all went back to the Shiba House to get more information on the Nighlock's whereabouts and to show their new friends around.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Serrator was watching this ongoing development from a gap, "Ha, those pathetic Rangers and Shinkengers have no idea what kind of trouble thier in!" He said with a dark laugh as the first phase of his evil plan was completed.

* * *

**Well, that's it for the first chapter! Find out more about the alliance between the Power Rangers and Shinkengers and learn more about Serrators dark plan in Chapter 2! So please stay tuned for that!**


	2. Pieces of a Puzzle

**A/N: First I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed Chapter 1! Thanks so much guys! I'm really happy that you all are liking this! Oh, and I forgot to mention that the time frame for this story is in 2012 during Super Samurai! So yes we'll be seeing the Super Samurai mode and the Shogun mode too!**

**SeisshoMiyata1983: Thank you for the awesome review! But I had no idea about Tori speaking english! That is quite ironic that I'm having Takeru speak english though! **

**Pikatwig: Thanks so much for the great review my friend! And thanks for favoriting this too! This is just going to get more cooler as the story moves along, so when Xandred finds out about the alliance he won't be happy at all! So please stay tuned for that! **

**Pinkcrystals: Thank you for reviewing and favoriting this! At first the action will be sprinkled here and there with various monster attacks, but it will be exciting! And there will be loads of action close to the end! So I hope you stay tuned to read that!**

**xXScream4Xx: Thanks for the review and for favoriting this crossover! I think this has to be one of my best works yet! But then, that's just me talking! So I hope you'll stay tuned for more awesomeness!**

**WindDancer: Thank you for the nice review! I've always thought that it'd be fun to have Jayden and Takeru be cousins! As you said, after all they're both Shibas! Thanks again!**

**So enough talk and here's more of the story!**

* * *

About ten minutes later, the large group of Samurai arrived at the Shiba House and when Ji came out to greet his rangers, he was quite surprised to see the Shinkengers, "Ah Takeru, it's good to see you again, but what brings you and your team to California?" He asked the head of the Shinkengers as they all entered the house.

But before Takeru could answer, Chiaki spoke up, "Well, we were just dropping by to see how you all were doing, and somehow we got involved with a runaway Gedoushu!" ShinkenGreen explained as they entered the living room and everyone sat down except Ryunosuke, who knelt.

The Samurai Rangers gave ShinkenBlue an odd look, so Mako spoke to him as she knelt beside him, "**Ryunosuke, we're in America now. So we really shouldn't kneel!**" She gently informed her friend, who rather reluctantly sat beside Kevin and across from Mako and Mia.

Then Jayden spoke up, "Ji, when we got to the area where we detected the disturbance, there was no Nighlock anywhere! And the Shinkengers were informed of a Nighlock as well!" The very puzzled Red Ranger said to his mentor.

Hearing this, Ji's brow furrowed, "There was no Nighlock? Do you think it's another spying eye?" The mentor asked as he slapped the coffee table and the map of Panorama City was revealed.

When this happened, the Shinkengers' eyes widened in amazement. Then Chiaki, who was sitting next to Emily, leaned forward in his seat, "What's a Nighlock?" He whispered to Emily, who smiled.

"A Nighlock is a Gedoushu except we call them Nighlocks." She whispered back with a smile.

At this time, both leaders had ruled out the spying eye theory and were studying the map, "I don't see how a Gedoushu could escape this easily!" Takeru exclaimed very unhappily as they tried to spot where the Nighlock escaped to.

That's when Genta spoke, "It looks like the Gedoushu just went back through the sukima, but why would they do that?" He added in his point of view.

Then Mike looked to Kotoha, who was sitting next to him, "What's a sukima?" He whispered to her in puzzlement.

Kotoha grinned at that, "Sukima means 'crevice' in Japanese." She sweetly informed him.

Then Ryunosuke spoke up, "Maybe the Gedoushu wanted to lure us to that same spot, so that we'd meet!" He said with a slight calmness about him.

Mia looked bewildered by this, "But why would they want us to meet? They should know that we'd just teamup and they wouldn't stand a chance!" She said which echoed what everyone was thinking.

Ji just nodded, "Well, there isn't much we can do right now! We'll have to wait for the Nighlock to make the first move." He said with finality as he closed the halo-map, then he looked to the group of young samurai, "Until then, I think that we should let our Shinkenger friends enjoy some of their stay here. And you can even show them around the city!" Mentor tried to coax the rangers into enjoying themselves with their new friends.

That's when Mia and Mako both shrieked in delight (which was unusual for them), "I'll show you all the great shopping spots!" Mia excitedly informed her sister pink as she grabbed Mako's hand and they ran out of the house as fast as they could.

Antonio and Genta had planned on a system; the system was that Antonio would catch fish and Genta would turn it into the best sushi he ever made! And off they went.

Ryunosuke just rolled his eyes in annoyance as the fisherman and the sushi seller left, "Well, I'm going to the beach to practice my Mojikara!" He said as he bowed respectively to Takeru and then he left the room.

Kevin shook his head at this, "I'm going to practice my Symbol Power too!" Then he left to go outside in the outside training area.

Chiaki quickly grabbed Emily's hand and he pulled her up to stand with him, "Emily's going to show me around!" He quickly declared as he almost ran out of the house while dragging Emily behind him.

Mike didn't seem too happy about this, so he looked over at Kotoha, "Hey, would you like me to show you my new video game?" He asked her with a hopeful expression.

Kotoha smiled brightly, "I'd love to!" She said to him as her smiled grew even brighter.

Then they left the room; and after everyone had left to do something, Takeru turned to Jayden, "You know, I need to practice on my sword play, would you like to spar with me?" He asked his cousin with a sly grin.

Jayden just laughed, "I'd be happy to, after all someone has to keep you in shape!" Then they left for the training area.

After the two leaders were gone, Ji thought hard to himself. He'd seen the way Chiaki left with Emily and how Mike and Kotoha left; and even the way Ryunosuke and Kevin treat each other bothered him, _Will these things affect the team's_ _strength? _He worriedly asked himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Netherworld, Octoroo had heard about the alliance between the Rangers and the Shinkengers.

"Ooh, Ah, Ooh! What's going on?" He asked himself aloud, then he looked over to where Master Xandred was still rehydrating after his first battle against the rangers, "But one thing is that no one should tell the Master about this! Ooooo, he'll get very angry!" He said with great concern.

Then he heard a dark voice on the other end of the boat, so Octoroo went overr to check it out and saw Serrator talking to a Nighlock he'd never seen before, but it looked a lot like Xandred!

"Yes Doukoku, it's almost time for you to reveal yourself! But first, the next part of the plan is being put into action right now, and those foolish samurai don't even know that their doing it for me!" He said with an evil laugh.

_Doukoku? The evil lord of the Gedoushu? I thought he was gone!_ Octoroo thought to himself as he watched this confusing seen from hiding, _What's that traitor Serrator planning?_

* * *

**So that's it for Chapter 2! So there's problems among the rangers? And Doukoku is helping Serrator? What gonna happen next? Find out in Chapter 3! So please stay tuned for that! Please continue to read and review! Thanks.**


	3. A Hidden Love

**A/N: Here's Ch. 3! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I really appreciate all of the support! **

**This chapter was originally lost, but after PMing with my good friend xXScream4Xx; I was able to get it back! I really appreciate all of his help!**

**So here we go! Chapter 3! **

* * *

Later the same day, Emily was showing Chiaki around the city when they came to passed a construction site and they saw skyscraper work buildings under construction.

"What happened here?" Chiaki asked Emily in confusion.

Then he saw sadness creep into Emily's eyes as she answered, "During the last Nighlock attack most of these building were destroyed and many people were killed." She said a bit sadly as she tried holding back some tears.

Chiaki noticed this and wanted to cheer Emily up, "Hey, do you know where this city has any place to play games?" He asked her as he sounded like Panorama City was so old fashioned.

"Yeah sure, it's this way." Emily answered as she led him a few blocks away to an arcade.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Emily gave Chiaki a sideways look, "You know, you can call me Em, if you want to I mean!" She offered as she gave ShinkenGreen permission to call her by her nickname that only the people closest to her call her by.

Chiaki just nodded when he heard this, "Sure, thanks Em!" He said with a little cute smile.

As they approached the arcade, Chiaki grabbed Emily's arm and he pulled her aside, "Emily, I-I-I…" Chiaki tried to say something, but his words got tangled up as he looked at Emily in the eyes dreamily.

* * *

Meanwhile in the netherworld, Serrator was watching this sickening scene, "Oh isn't that sweet, let's try to strengthen their relationship and to divide the Samurai more." Serrator said as he laughed evilly and then he sent the Moogers to the human world.

* * *

Then loud screams were heard throughout Panorama City as Moogers were chasing and scaring people, "Moogers!" Emily yelled as she pulled out her Samuraizer.

"**Nanashi!**" Chiaki yelled as he pulled out his Shodophone.

"Samuraizer! Go, go Samurai!" Emily shouted then she drew her symbol in the air and smacked it and then she transformed into the Yellow Samurai Ranger. "Samurai Ranger, ready!" Emily yelled as she pulled out her spin sword with her disk already on it and then she got ready to charge the Moogers.

"**Shodophone! One stroke, imperial report!**" Chiaki yelled as he drew his symbol in the air and smacked it. "**The same green! Tani Chiaki**!" Chiaki yelled then he transformed into ShinkenGreen. "**Going forth**!" Then the two Samurai charged the Moogers

Emily slashed through the Moogers expertly, slashing their chests. One Mooger jumped up in the air attacking Emily, but Emily jumped up in the air and kicked the Mooger in its chest sending it flying back to the ground with a rather loud thud.

Then Emily pulled her yellow disk off of her belt and put it on her Spin Sword, "Spin Sword! Seismic Swing!" Then she slashed the ground which caused a mini earthquake and that finished off the Moogers.

Meanwhile Chiaki was also slashing the Moogers across their chests. Two Moogers ran to Chiaki going to slash both sides of his body, but Chiaki ran up in between both of the Moogers and slashed one of the crab-like monsters that was on the right of him on its chest and then he spun back around and slashed the other Mooger in the gut with his Katana.

Then Chiaki pulled his green Hiden disk off of his belt and put it on his Katana and then spun it. And then he slashed the Moogers with one great big green swipe of energy with his Katana blowing up the Moogers without even breaking a sweat.

Emily was going to run up to Chiaki to tell him that he did a great job, but before she could take one step towards him, a Mooger ran out of nowhere and slashed Emily from behind.

"Emily!" Chiaki screamed as he held his right hand out to Emily.

Emily fell to the ground on her side and when she landed on her side she rolled over on her back and demorphed panting for air. Without saying a word Chiaki ran up to the Mooger and slashed it across its chest then he turned his Katana around in his hand and whipped his Katana back up through the Moogers' chest making an X symbol on the Mooger. Then the Mooger fell to the ground and exploded.

Then Chiaki turned to Emily and fell on his knees beside her, "Emily, I'm sorry I let that Nanashi do that to you." Chiaki said sadly as he looked over Emily with tears building up in his eyes as he demorphed.

Then he helped Emily sit up, "Are you okay?" Chiaki asked her worriedly.

Emily nodded as she rubbed her left arm in pain, "Yeah, but that Mooger hurt my arm." She said as she moaned in pain.

Chiaki just nodded as he picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the Shiba House to get her treated.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryunosuke and Kevin were practicing their symbols in the outside training area, "So, you don't call your leader Tono?" ShinkenBlue asked in disgust, "Such a disrespect."

Kevin looked a bit confused and angered by this, "I have the utmost respect for Jayden, and I'm the most loyal of the Samurai! And what does Tono mean?" He asked as he drew furiously on the canvas.

Ryunosuke shook his head in disbelief, "Tono means 'lord' in Japanese." He said as he finished drawing a symbol which meant "water".

That's when some water sprayed in Kevin's face, "How da…" The Blue Samurai Ranger began to speak, but then Kotoha ran out of the house with an upset look on her face.

"Ryuu-san, Kevin, Emily's been hurt!" ShinkenYellow exclaimed as she grabbed Ryunosuke's arm and pulled him inside.

Hearing this, Kevin almost dropped his brush, "What?" Then he hurriedly followed them inside.

Kotoha then led them to Emily's room where all the others were gathered while Emily was laying on her bed, and was propped up by pillows, "I'm so sorry! I let that Mooger get me!" Emily apologized while looking a bit sick from the pain.

Chiaki, who was sitting beside Emily, shook his head at this, "No Em, it wasn't your fault! I failed you!" He gently reassured her.

Mike, who was sitting on the other side of Emily, quickly grabbed her hand, "Don't worry, Em! You'll be back to normal in no time." He also reassured her with a confident grin.

All this made Emily smile brightly, "Thanks guys!"

Ji just watched how Mike and Chiaki were sitting across from one another staring at each other like rivals, _It's worse than I thought!_ He thought to himself as he watched the boys with great worriment.

* * *

As this was happening, Serrator was watching all this pan out, "Hmmmm….So both green Samurai are in love with the Yellow Samurai Ranger! This is working out better than I thought!" He exclaimed to himself with a devious little laugh, "Now it's time for a little blue and pink trouble!"

Octoroo, who was watching from a safe distance away, narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, "_So Serrator wants to divide the Samurai, that's genius! But we mustn't tell the Boss otherwise he might not like it!_ The old Nighlock thought to himself as he watched Serrator create a new spell.

* * *

**So, there's Chapter 3! What does Serrator mean by "it's time for a little blue and pink trouble"? And will Mike and Chiaki be able to work together or will they need some outside help? Find out in Chapter 4! Thanks for the support!**


	4. What'll We Do?

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4! This one is another doozy! But I'm enjoying writing this soooo much! And I hope you're all enjoying reading this! And thank you to everone who has reviewd! I really appreciate the support!**

**1 Billy Fan: Thank you for the latest review! I'm really happy you're enjoying this, and this story's just gonna get more exciting as I continue to write it! So I hope you like this chappie!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for your latest review! The pairings I'm gonna do for this are gonna be: Jayden/Mia, Mike/Emily, Chiaki/Kotoha, Ryunosuke/Mako! And as for the odd pairings I'm gonna do: Jayden/Mako, Mike/Kotoha, Chiaki/Emily, Ryunosuke/Mia, Takeru/Mia (yeah, shinken red and blue are gonna fight over Mia), and Kevin/Kevin (I want to have a funny line for this, so I'm gonna do this). Anyhow, I hope you like this chapter because its gonna be great!**

**Pikatwig: Thanks for the review! And yes, Jaymia is gonna be in this, but I'm still not sure about Takeru/Mako, they'll probably have a little role! So anyway, I hope you like this one!**

**xXScream4Xx: Thanks for the review! And the excitement is killing me, this is gonna be so funny! Which I know you'll like! So hope you like this one!**

**So, here's Ch. 4! **

* * *

The next day, all of the Samurai, including Emily with her arm in the sling, all got up for breakfast, "So Mentor, what're we havin' for breakfast?" Mike asked cheerfully as he followed Emily into the living room, but Chiaki was following Mike in a rivalry manner.

Ji looked up from the Shiba Book which he'd been reading, "I'm not sure because Mia and Mako are doing the cooking today." He answered with a hint of fear in his voice.

Hearing this, the Samurai Rangers wore disgusted looks on their faces while the Shinkengers' faces wore worried looks on them. When Mia and Mako cook, it isn't good.

Then the gap sensor went off, "The Nighlock's back!" Kevin announced in a surprised tone; when he said that, Ryunosuke gave him a 'duh, we know that' look, then they all filed out of the house when they saw that the disturbance was coming from the warehouse district.

"No Emily, you're still too weak and you can't possibly fight with your arm in that sling!" Ji told Emily in a fatherly manner as he closed up the halo-map.

Emily just sadly sat back down in her seat with a dejected look on her face. Both Mike AND Chiaki saw this, "Don't worry, we'll get that creep for you!" They said in unison, then they glared at each other as they walked out the door together.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Samurai arrived demorphed and they saw Serrator standing there while he held the hilt of his sword in front of his face, "Well, well, if it isn't the Samurai Rangers and they're new friends!" He commented in a sarcastic tone.

"Serrator, what do you want here?" Jayden asked with an angry look on his face.

Takeru wasn't quite sure who Serrator was, but the way Jayden looked and sounded; he knew that Serrator was evil, "Jayden, should we try a surprise attack?" ShinkenRed asked his cousin in a whisper.

At this point, Jayden wasn't sure what he should do, then he felt someone squeeze his hand. So he slightly looked over and saw that it was Mia who was holding his hand, "Jayden, we'll go around back. Just give us a head start." Mia said with determination in her voice.

Mako, Ryunosuke, and Kevin all nodded with that same determination which burned in their souls. So Jayden nodded slowly, "Okay, go!" He shouted as Mia pulled away from him and then he and Takeru drew a symbol in the air, "Symbol Power, Fog!" The Red Ranger shouted as he and his cousin smacked their symbols, and a thick fog descended over the area.

"Ha, its gonna take more than a little fog to stop me!" Serrator cackled with no fear at all.

"Oh yeah?" Mia cried as she Kevin, Mako, and Ryunosuke all ran up from behind. As they ran up through the fog, you could see that they'd morphed and they had their weapons drawn.

"Hydro Bow!" Kevin shouted as his Spin Sword turned into his personal weapon and he quickly placed his blue Power Disk on the bow.

"**Water Arrow!**" Ryunosuke shouted as his Shinkenmaru turned into his personal weapon and he placed his blue Hiden Disk on the bow.

Then the two blues ran up and shot their weapons, but Serrator blocked their shots with his sword. Then with a swift motion of his hand, Serrator shot the bows out of the two blues hands; then he moved his hand again and the force of it sent Kevin and Ryunosuke flying back.

"Kevin!" Mia shouted as she watched her friend fly by her, then she turned back to the evil Nighlock with an angry expression that no one could see, "Take this, Sky Fan!" She shouted out strongly as her sword turned into her personal weapon and then she placed her pink Power Disk on the fan.

"**Ryunosuke!**" Mako shouted out in disbelief, then she too turned back to Serrator, "**You'll pay for that, Gedoushu! Heaven Fan!**" Mako shouted out in anger as her katana turned into her personal weapon and then she too placed her pink Hiden Disk on the fan.

Then the two pinks leaped into the air and they used their fans to try to blow Serrator away, but the evil Nighlock just laughed as he pointed his finger at them and lightning came from it and knocked the two girls out of the air and they landed hard on the ground near the boys.

At this point, Jayden, Takeru, Kotoha, Mike, Chiaki, Antonio, and Genta were all morphed and were about to attack Serrator when the evil monster shot the ground with his lightning and the ground exploded around the remaining Samurai.

Then he turned back to the wounded blues and pinks, "Now children, its your turn!" He said with utter delight as he shot a strange purple wave at them.

Both Jayden and Takeru saw this and they knew it wasn't good, so they quickly leaped into the air and they tried to shield their friends to the best of their ability, but it was no use and the wave came down on them.

"NO!" The other Samurai screamed as they saw their friends get hit with the wave and demorph.

Serrator just watched all this in amusement, "Well then, it looks like my work is done, for now!" He said with a totally evil laugh.

Then Kotoha leaped into the air and landed beside a demorphed Mako, ShinkenYellow tried to shake her friend awake, but the other girl didn't stir, "What have you done to them?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

Serrator then turned his evil eye on her, "Its simple! I just put them all to sleep for a while, and when they wake up they will be so infatuated with each other that they won't want to fight at all! And there's nothing you can do about it!" With that, Serrator disappeared into a gap.

"What are we gonna do now?" Genta asked with disbelief as he and the others demorphed.

Chiaki looked very confused, Antonio looked shocked, and Kotoha looked totally sad, but Mike knew that they just couldn't be sad at a time like this, "Well, we'll take them back home and see if Mentor has anything to help them!" He said with determination.

The others just nodded and then they began picking up their friends' bodies and they carried them back to the Shiba House.

* * *

A few hours later, the wounded Samurai woke up, "So, how are you all feeling?" Emily asked as she sat on the edge of Mia's bed.

Mia gingerly rubbed her side, "I hurt all over!" She moaned in pain as she tried to sit up, but fell right back down.

Emily just nodded, then she left the recovery room to get the others. While Emily was gone, Mia looked over and saw Ryunosuke lying on the bed beside her with his eyes closed; he was apparently still asleep.

_Wow, you're cute!_ She thought as she stared at the still unconscious ShinkenBlue.

Takeru, who was laying on the bed which was on the other side of Mia, was thinking the same thing about her, **_Whoa, she's__ hot!_** He thought with that strange infatuation growing inside.

On the other side of the room, Jayden and Mako had already woken up and they were really liking each other, but Kevin was still unconscious from the beating he took.

That's when Emily came back with Mentor Ji, and they saw what was happening, "Oh no, what are we going to do?" The Yellow Samurai Ranger asked her mentor with an extremely worried look on her face.

Ji just shook his head, "I don't know, Emily! I still can't find a symbol that will free them! We'll just have to help them in any way we can, and hope that they can bring themselves out of this state." He said as they sadly observed their sick friends.

* * *

In the Netherworld, Serrator was watching this all pan out, "Hmmm...This is working out better than I thought! Now those foolish Rangers and petty Shinkengers will be too love-sick to want to fight a Nighlock invasion!" He said evilly as he admired his evil work from afar.

* * *

**So Mia, Mako, Ryunosuke, Jayden, Takeru, and Kevin are all under Serrator's evil spell! What are the remaining Rangers going to do now? How will they defeat the Nighlock with so little healthy Samurai? Find out in Chapter 5! Thanks for all the reviews! **


	5. An Ingenious Idea

**A/N: Hey everyone, here's Ch. 5! This one is another good one! So I hope you all like it! And thank you all for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story! I really do appreciate the support!**

**DalekDavros: Thank you for the review! And thanks for favoriting this story too! I'm not sure if I'll have Kaoru in this, but because I'm probably gonna end this before September (and because I want everyone to have a Sentai and PR counterpart) I probably won't. But I might make a sequel where Kaoru is featured along with her PR counterpart, Lauren. So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you'll like the future sequel as well!**

**Pikatwig: Thanks for the reviews! And thanks for reminding me about the "resist" Symbol Power, it's gonna be in this chapter! But that's all I can say right now! I hope you like this chapter though!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for your review! We'll see a little more of Kevin/Kevin in future chapters, but this one is kinda funny! So I hope you enjoy it!**

**GoseiShinkenPinkxRed: Thank you for your review! I'm super happy that you like this story so much! And thanks for favoriting it too! There will be Jayden/Mia and some hints of Takeru/Mako! Anyway, thanks soooo much and I really hope you like this chapter! **

**xXScream4Xx: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad that you're liking these chapters, and the reason I thought of having Serrator do this to the Samurai was because I really didn't anything too depressing; plus I thought it would be kinda funny and cute for this first crossover! Anyhow, thanks again and I hope you like this one!**

**Okay, I'm done talking! Here's Ch. 5! **

* * *

A few hours later, all of the wounded Samurai were awake, and well, they weren't getting along very well!

"**Hey! I saw her first!**" Ryunosuke shouted as he and Takeru got in each other's faces, and they were ready to tear each other apart!

Takeru almost burst out into laughter when he heard this, "**Excuse me? But _you_ were still unconscious when _I_ saw Mia, so you should just back off!**" ShinkenRed shouted back at ShinkenBlue with a show-offy attitude.

Hearing this, Ryunosuke pulled out his katana and Takeru did the same, "**Well then, let's duel! And the one who's triumphant will get Mia!**" Ryunosuke challenged his lord, who didn't look the least bit intimidated.

"**Fine, let's do it!**" That was all Takeru said as the two stood on opposite ends of the living room and they got into their fighting positions.

But at that same moment, Kotoha ran into the room and she stood in between the two young men, "**Lord-sama, Ryuu-san, please don't fight! It's not right because the two of you are such good friends, and besides Mia might not like either of you!**" The girl tried her best to reason with her friends, but she knew she probably didn't get very far with them.

Takeru just slowly looked at Ryunosuke and the other Samurai did the same, "**We'll finish this later!**" Takeru stiffly said as he stormed out of the room.

Ryunosuke just nodded, and he too stormed outside to the training area. Kotoha just looked kinda sad as she went to find a little peace and quiet.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mentor Ji was helping Mia cook while Antonio and Genta kept their eyes on Jayden and Mako, just to make sure that no fights break out anywhere. At the same time; Mike, Emily, and Chiaki were sitting on the back porch's steps with a sad expression on each of their faces.

"So, how are the others doing?" Chiaki asked Emily, who was sitting beside him and Mike was sitting on the other side of Emily.

Emily tilted her head back in thought, "Well, Takeru and Ryunosuke almost killed eeach other, but Kotoha stopped them. Mia's in the kitchen cooking with Mentor, Jayden and Mako went out for a walk together, so Antonio and Genta have gone along to supervise them, and Kevin's, well, ever since Kevin woke up, he's fawning all over himself! It's kinda weird to watch him stare at himself in the mirror all day long!" She commented as she rolled her eyes.

Both Mike and Chiaki grimaced as they thought of Kevin being in love with himself, "Okay, now that's so messed up!" Mike said as he tried not to laugh.

Chiaki nodded at that, "Has Mentor Ji used the "resist" Symbol Power on them?" He asked his fellow Samurai with not much hope.

Emily shook her head sadly, "Yes, he's tried several times, but it's hard to get the others in the same room together without them trying to kill each other! And when we finally managed to calm them, the "resist" Symbol wouldn't work!" She answered in a depressed way.

Mike thought about this, "It seems that Serrator has made his spell so strong that our symbols won't work! There's got to be some way to free the others!" He said more to himself, then to his companions.

Emily and Chiaki both nodded to this, "But what can we do? All of these spells and things our dividing our teams!" The Yellow Samurai Ranger unknowingly stumbled upon Serrator's plan.

That's when Chiaki's eyes widened in sudden understanding, "That's it! Serrator, for some reason, wants to divide us all, so that we won't be able to fight together!" ShinkenGreen exclaimed as he jumped out of his seat and turned to face his friends.

Mike nodded, "I think we should tell Mentor about this!" He said as the other two agreed, then they went inside to find Ji.

* * *

Serrator, who'd once again been watching this pan out, saw the three Samurai partially figure out his plan and he knew that he'd have to act quickly, "Hmmmmm...I think it's time to send in the Paprox and the Nanashi Renshuu along with some Moogers!" He said with an evil cackle.

Octoroo and Dayu were watching this from hiding with great interest, "Well, if Serrator gets rid of the Samurai Rangers and their new friends, then I say we should let him have his way, for now!" Dayu commented half-heartedly, "At least we don't have to do anything for once!"

Octoroo fingered his tentacles thoughtfully, "Well, we still better be careful because the Boss probably won't like it that Serrator's using our Moogers and possibly damaging our chances of taking over Earth!" The old Nighlock said thoughtfully.

Dayu nodded slightly and then they turned back to watch Serrator, who sent the monsters into the human world.

* * *

As this was happening; Mike, Emily, and Chiaki had found Ji trying to relax for a few minutes in the living room, "Mentor, there's something important we need to tell you!" Mike called out as the three young people gathered around the old man.

"What is it?" Ji asked the kids with a tired and withered look on his face.

That's when Emily spoke up, "Well, we think that Serrator might be planning some sort of attack on us, and that's why he put the others under that spell!" The girl said with a hopeful expression.

Ji was about to speak when the Gap Sensor went off, "The park!" Ji said after he looked at the halo-map.

Mike and Chiaki shared a look, then they nodded, "We'll go take care of that Nighlock!" Mike volunteered for both of the two greens.

Chiaki nodded in response, "And we'll call Genta and Antonio on the way there!" Then, with Ji's approval, the two green Samurai ran out of the Shiba House's gates.

After they were gone, Ji turned back to Emily, "There is a way that might help us save the others!" He quietly told her, but Kotoha was within hearing-distance and she heard that.

"There's a way to save them!" She cried out happily as she hurried into the living room and she stood beside Emily.

Ji nodded, "Yes there is, but it's in the Secluded Forest of Japan. There's a scroll hidden in a mountain near there and on the scroll is a special symbol. It's the Symbol of Teamwork It's very powerful and it just might work on the others!" He informed the two girls.

That's when Kotoha spoke up, "I'll go for it! Since I'm really the only one who can do it, I'd be happy to do this; not only for my team, but for your's as well! And besides I've heard stories about that place!" ShinkenYellow volunteered herself.

Ji knew that Kotoha was right! After all, Mike, Chiaki, Antonio, and Genta were all in battle. Emily was still recovering from her wounds plus her arm was still in a sling, and they knew that they couldn't ask the others because they would probably refuse and probably couldn't keep their minds on the mission at hand anyway!

So Mentor nodded, "Very well, Kotoha!" Then he handed her a map, "We've been working on a teleportation system, and I think it's time to use it! Also, here's the map you should use when you get to Japan!" He said to her as he handed her the map, and a yellow bracelet with a button for the jewel in the center.

That's Emily walked up and hugged her sister yellow, "Good luck! And be careful!" She warned Kotoha with a warm smile.

Kotoha just nodded, "I won't forget!" And with that, she pressed the button on her bracelet, and Kotoha disappeared in a yellow light.

That's when Emily worriedly sat down, "Oh Mentor, I hope that Chiaki, Mike, and Kotoha will be okay!" She said as she tried not to cry.

Ji slowly nodded and then he sat next to her, "Don't worry Emily, I'm sure they'll all be fine!" He tried to reassure her because he knew how much Emily loved them all.

Emily smiled weakly, "I hope so!" Then she left to make sure that Takeru and Ryunosuke weren't hurting Mia or themselves.

* * *

**So Mike, Emily, and Chiaki have figured out part of Serrator's plan! And now Kotoha has gone after the Scroll of Teamwork while Mike, Chiaki, and the two gold Samurai battle Serrator's goons! Will Kotoha find the scroll before it's too late? And will Serrator's plan be foiled? Find out in Chapter 6! Thanks again for all the reviews! **


	6. Race to the Scroll

**A/N: Here we go with Chapter 6! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been really busy with school. But I'm back now! YAAAYY! Anyway this one is more of an action chapter, and the character Tagiru Inoue belongs to Pikatwig, I'm just borrowing him for a little while!**

**Pikatwig: Thanks for the review! And things will start looking up for the Samurai pretty soon! Anyway, I hope you like this one!**

**As Good As Gold: Thank you for the review! Emily is one of the more smarter Samurai, but Mike and Chiaki did help out! Anyhow, I hope you like this one and welcome to FanFiction!**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for your review! And Deker will be making his appearance really! soon! So I hope you like this one!**

**Hog: Thanks for the review! I saw what you were going through, but I thought you were great! And there's going to be a little Kevin/Kevin in this chapter, so I hope you like it!**

**Michael James: Thanks for the review! And I'll try to improve my writing, thanks for the advice too! And I hope that you enjoy this chapter! **

**Optima99: Thank you for your review! And there's more with the "sick" Samurai in this chapter, so I hope that you like it!**

**xXScream4Xx: Thanks for your review! And this chapter is going to be pretty exciting, so I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Okay, I'm done talking! Here's Chapter 6! **

* * *

When Mike, Chiaki, Antonio, and Genta arrived at the park all morphed up, they saw Moogers and Gedoushu everywhere! "Well guys, it looks like we have to change this picture up a bit!" Mike said in his usual cocky way, then the green and gold Samurai charged the monsters.

Mike and Chiaki worked together for a short time, but then they quickly did their own thing. Mike jumped one way, then back the other way while swinging his sword all around and slashing Moogers in the chest. Then, for the remaining Moogers, he placed a green Power Disk on his Spin Sword and then he spun the disk, "Forest Spear!" The Green Samurai Ranger called out as his Spin Sword turned into his personal weapon. Then he placed his green Power Disk on the spear and the blade popped out, then he twirled his spear around which finished off all of the Moogers and the crab-like monsters fell to the ground and exploded.

Meanwhile Chiaki jumped all around while he slashed the Nanashi across their chests and occasionally stabbing a few. Then he decided to finish the Nanashi in style, so he placed his green Hiden Disk on his Shinkenmaru and he spun the disk, "Wood Spear!" ShinkenGreen shouted as his Shinkenmaru turned into his personal weapon. Then he too placed his green Hiden Disk on the spear and the blade popped out, that's when he spun around as his spear finished off the remaining Nanashi and the monsters fell to the ground and exploded.

"HEY! Are you copying me?" Mike asked as he shot an exasperated look at Chiaki even though he knew that the other green couldn't see it.

Under his helmet, Chiaki's eyes widened, "I'm not coying you! I'm just fighting the way I always fight!" He shouted back in an insulted tone.

Mike was about to say something unkind, when Antonio ran over to them, "Uh guys, you two can fight later, but right now Genta and I need help!" The Gold Samurai Ranger exclaimed breathlessly as he stepped in between the two greens.

Both Mike and Chiaki glared at each other through their helmets, "FINE!" They both declared in unison as they rejoined the fight.

The battle didn't last too much longer because Antonio used the Light Zord, "LZ, Battle Disk Scattershot!" He shouted as the zord shot several Samurai disks which destroyed the remaining Moogers while at the same time Genta was using the Secret Latern Daigoyou, "Secret Disk Turbulence Shot!" He shouted as his latern started shooting an huge array of disks at the Nanashi which destroyed the last of them.

But Serrator wasn't to be underestimated because that's when he sent in the giant Pyrox to crush the Samurai, but, of course, the Samurai just pulled out their zords and origami.

"Bear Folding Zord!" Mike shouted as he threw his Spin Sword in the air and then he laid his folded up zord on the ground and made the symbol to enlarge his zord.

Then Chiaki did the same as he drew the symbol to enlarge his Kuma Origami.

And then Antonio and Genta followed suit as they brought our the Clawzord and the Ebi Origami which turned into the Samurai Giant DaiKaiOh. Then they all went to battle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kotoha had just arrived in Japan and was now navigating through the ancient forest.

"**Oh, I wish this map was in Japanese! I can't read English!**" She thought to herself as she tried her best to read the map, but to no avail.

So, she ended up wandering through the forest quite aimlessly, "**Why did everything have to change for?**" She asked herself as she tripped over atree root which she didn't see.

Then she heard footsteps approaching her and she quickly sat up to see a Japanese boy just a few years older than herself, "**Who are you?**" She asked him as she carefully stood up, but kept her distance from him.

The boy just laughed, "**Please don't be scared! I won't hurt you!**" He gently reassured her, "**My name is Inoue Tagiru, and who are you?**" The boy called Tagiru asked as he cautiously approached her.

Kotoha grinned slightly, "**I'm Hanaori Kotoha!**" She said with a respectful but shy bow.

Tagiru then eyed Kotoha's map, "**Are you lost?**" He asked her as he gently took the map from her and almost laughed when he saw it was written in English.

"**Well, I live around here. So if you're going to the Secluded Forest, I can show you the way!**" The boy offered with a curious but excited grin.

Kotoha shrugged slightly, she could tell that Tagiru was good, "**Sure, since I don't think I'm going to get there any other way!**" She said as she straightened her yellow shirt and then she let Tagiru lead the way.

As the two walked through the forest, Tagiru talked about how he had a dream to become a Samurai and fight with the Shiba clan and their retainers.

Kotoha then walked up beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "**Maybe one day it'll come true!**" She gently reassured her new friend with a smile. Then they proceeded farther up the mountain.

* * *

Serrator, who was watching this through a gap, was not happy about this at all, "So, ShinkenYellow and her friend want to ruin my plans, eh? Well, lets give them something to work with!" He said darkly as he sent in the Nanashi Renshuu.

* * *

Then the crab-like monsters appeared all around Kotoha and Tagiru, "**Nanashi!**" Kotoha exclaimed as she pulled out her Shodo Phone.

"**Stay back for your own safety!**" She warned Tagiru as he carefully stepped back a few steps. "**Shodo Phone! One Stroke, Imperial Report!**" Kotoha called out as her phone turned into brush mode and she drew her symbol, then she smacked it, "**The same! Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha!**" ShinkenYellow called out as she finished her transformation, "**Going Forth!**" Then she charged the Nanashi.

ShinkenYellow was usually very good at fighting these monsters, but today they seemed stronger than usual, "**Kotoha!**" Tagiru called out as he saw Kotoha getting overpowered.

So he joined the battle as well, and since he'd been training since childhood he was quite good with a katana as he drew a symbol with his brush and it turned into his katana.

"**Tagiru! What are you doing?**" Kotoha cried out as she whipped her Shinkenmaru one way which slashed a Nanashi across the chest, then she quickly flipped her katana to the other side and slashed that Nanashi too.

Tagiru was holding his own against the Nanashi. He fought them all expertly, but then he was starting to get slightly overwhelmed.

Kotoha saw this and she knew it was time for this fight to end, "**Land Slicer!**" She called out as her katana turned into her personal weapon, then she placed her yellow Hiden Disk on the weapon and then she threw it like a boomarang and it destroyed all of the remaining monsters.

Then she demorphed and then she helped Tagiru, who was laying on the ground, "**Are you okay?**" She kindly as she helped the young man stand up.

Tagiru just nodded, "**Yeah, I'll be fine.**" He reassured her with a grin, "**But I think we should get moving again before anymore monsters get here.**" Then they started walking again.

* * *

At the Shiba House, Ryunosuke and Mia were going for a walk, "So Mia, what else do you do besides cooking?" ShinkenBlue asked his companion as they held hands.

Mia smiled at that, "I have a dream of being a normal bride, and I hope that it'll come true one day." She said with a slightly far away look in her eyes.

Ryunosuke just smiled at her, "I'm sure it'll come true someday!" He gently answered.

Mia then looked up at him with hopeful eyes, "Thanks Ryun!" She whispered as the two started to get close.

Then out of nowhere, Takeru ran up with his katana, "**Leave her alone! She's mine!**" ShinkenRed as he grabbed Ryunosuke's shoulder and pulled him away from Mia, "**It ends here, Blue!**" He cried as he raised his katana.

Ryunosuke quickly made his symbol and his katana appeared in his hand, "**Let's do this!**" He cried out in anger.

Then the duel began! Both were excellent swordsman, so the fight took quite a while and all Mia could do was watch this in horror.

Finally, Takeru had knocked Ryunosuke to the ground and was going to finish him off when a little mini Ape Zord pushed ShinkenRed away from ShinkenBlue. That's when Emily ran up and the Ape Zord rejoined her, "What were you guys thinking?" She asked them with not too much shock in her voice.

So Emily and Mentor Ji ended up tying up all of the sick Samurai for their own protection, "Oh, I hope Kotoha gets back here with the scroll soon." Emily complained as she sat down in a chair in the living room while Ji sat on an ottoman and he was looking at the halo-map.

"Emily, I fear that Serrator will try everything in his power to stop Kotoha. So.." The mentor slightly hesitated after all it was hard to ask, but Emily already knew what it was.

"Of course I'll go, Mentor! Just give me a map and transporter and I'll be on my way!" The Yellow Samurai Ranger volunteered herself as she quickly stood up.

"But Emily, what about your arm?" Ji asked her as he pulled out another yellow bracelet and a map.

Emily just smiled as she took her arm out of the sling, "Oh, don't worry, I heal fast." She informed him as she took the bracelet and placed it on her left wrist and then she held the map firmly in her right hand, "I'll be back, Mentor! With Kotoha and the scroll." And with a gentle smile, Emily transported to Japan to help her sister yellow; after all two yellows are almost unbeatable.

"Mentor! You have to let me out!" Kevin screamed from where he was all tied up.

Ji somewhat cautiously approached the hysterical Samurai, "Why should I, Kevin?" He asked him ratherly calmly.

That's when Kevin's face got all red, "Because I need to look in the mirror, so I can see my handsome face! And I'll loose it if I can't see myself!" Kevin loudly whined.

Ji just shook his head, _I hope Emily and Kotoha will get the scroll soon!_ He thought to himself as he tried to get Kevin to shut up.

* * *

Octoroo and Dayu saw this and they knew that Serrator was enjoying himself, "Ooh, Ah, Ooh! How is Serrator going to stop those pesky Samurai now?" Octoroo asked his ally with a slightly confused tone.

Dayu just chuckled in amusement, "He's got the Gedoushu helping him after all, Serrator will find a way. I know he will!" She said as she carefully fingered her newly repaired Harmonium.

Octoroo just nodded slightly, "We'll see because it might not be enough." Then the two comrades went back to spying on Serrator.

* * *

**Well there's Ch. 6! Kotoha has made a friend and is approaching the Scroll of Teamwork, but will her plans get spoiled? And will Emily get there in time to help her friend? And will Mike, Chiaki, Antonio, and Genta defeat the evil Pyrox? Find out in Chapter 7! Thanks for the reviews!**


	7. The Power Of Yellow

**A/N: Here we are with Ch. 7! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while, but I've been finishing school for the Summer and I've finally found some time to write! YAAAYYY! And I apologize for this chapter being a little short, but I've been so busy that I haven't had a lot of time for writing, but I hope to have some more time soon!**

**And the characters of Tagiru Inoue and the Cyan Ranger, who's name will be revealed in a few chapters, both belong to Pikatwig. As before, I'm just borrowing them for a little while!**

**Pikatwig: Thanks for the review! In answer to your one statement, the Shinkenger "call" is optional because in some Shinkenger episodes they either say "Shinken-" and then their name and sometimes they say "The same! Yellow!" and then their name. In a Shinkenger episode I just watched; one (Ryunosuke) said it one way while the other one (Kotoha) said it the other way, and Takeru wasn't around at that time. And in my Author's note for the last chapter, I did mention that the OCs belonged to you! So, I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**oihnm: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like this story and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! And thanks for the support on the OC topic! Thanks again! :)**

**As Good As Gold: Thank you for the review! I'm super happy that you liked the past chapters and I hope that you'll enjoy these future chapters as well! And I hope to update _The Top 100 Power Ranger Pairings_ very soon! So I hope you'll keep an eye out for that! :)**

**Wolfgirl777769: Thank you for your review! I liked having Ryunosuke and Takeru fight over Mia, I think it made it a little bit like "WHAT?" And I'm glad that you liked that part too! Anyhow, I hope that you like this chapter! :)**

**Optima99: Thank you for the review! I'm really happy that you're enjoying this story because it's something I've been planning for a long time, and I'm happy that you and others like it! But anyway, I hope that you like this one! :)**

**Hog: Thanks for the review! And thanks for the support on the OC topic as well! So I hope you like this chapter because this fic is almost over! :)**

**WindDancer: Thank you for the review and support on different issues! This story is an AU fic, but I think that things would turn out this way if the Samurai Rangers and the Shinkengers did meet! Thank you! :)**

**next time BURN: Thanks for the review! And thanks for the support for this story, it really helps me! So I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

**WJones215: Thanks for the review! I will take your idea into consideration because I'm thinking of making a sequel where Lauren and Kaoru will both be in it! So I hope you like the sequel when I publish it! And I'm trying my best to incorporate every type of genre into this story! So I hope you like these upcoming chapters! :)**

**Okay now, I'm through talking! Here's Chapter 7!**

* * *

A short while later, Kotoha and Tagiru were almost there to the cavern where the scroll was kept, but ShinkenYellow knew that Serrator wasn't going to give up so easily, "**We better keep an eye out for anymore Nanashi.**" She told Tagiru, who nodded solemnly.

The mountain they started to climb was very steep and Kotoha almost fell down several times, "**Be careful,** **K****otoha-chan. These mountains are very steep.**" The boy warned with a gentle look in his eyes which told Kotoha that everything was going to be okay.

Then, at that, moment, Serrator appeared in front of the duo with what kinda looked like a very happy smile, "Ah, ShinkenYellow and friend, you two think you're going to get that scroll, don't you? Well, you'll have to defeat me before you can get that scroll!" The evil Nighlock said with an amused expression.

Kotoha knew there was going to be trouble, so she pulled out her Shodo Phone, but before she could transform; Serrator shot a bright beam at her and her phone went flying into some bushes a few feet away from them,**_ Oh this is just great! What am I going to do_ _now? _**She thought in worriment as she stared icedly at Serrator.

"Lets see here, what should I do with you two?" Serrator said as he thoughtfully stared at the two. Then an evil gleam filled his eyes, "Ah, I know just the thing!" That's when, with a wave of his hand, Serrator shot a some type of explosives at them.

Kotoha and Tagiru tried to dodge them, but then Tagiru tripped over a hole and he couldn't get up, "**Tagiru! Get up!**" Kotoha shouted as she tried to help her friend up, but he was too heavy for her.

Serrator just laughed at this, "Well, it looks like you won't be able to help your friends after all!" He said with an evil laugh and then he shot a fiery blast at them which would certainly finish the two off.

But before the blast hit them, a figure in yellow jumped out of nowhere and sliced the blast in half with her sword which caused it to become two walls of fire on either side of them, and the girl nor her friends were harmed.

"**Who's that?**" Tagiru asked in a bit of a dazed voice as he looked up to see another ShinkenYellow!

Kotoha just smiled as she helped Tagiru up off the ground, "Emily, what are you doing here?" She asked her as she spoke to her morphed friend in English.

Emily just smiled under her helmet, "I'll tell you everything after we get rid of this creep!" The Yellow Samurai Ranger said with sheer determination.

Then she pulled the Black Box that Ji had given her before she left and then she placed it on her Spin Sword, "Super Samurai Mode!" She shouted as a white cape appeared on her.

Then she rushed forward toward Serrator and she expertly spun around while slashing the Nighlock every chance she got. Finally she placed her yellow Power Disk in the Black Box and shouted, "Super Seismic Swing!" And then she used her super attack to defeat Serrator.

Serrator, who was know quite angry, just bristled, "I'll be back! And when I do, you all won't have a chance!" And with that, he disappeared into a gap.

Then Emily demorphed with a smile on her face, "Mentor thought that Serrator would be bothering you, so I came to help you out." Then she narrowed her eyes at Tagiru with a suspicious look.

Kotoha noticed the look on her friend's face and she quickly explained, "This is Inoue Tagiru, he's from around here and he wants to help us." ShinkenYellow introduced her two friends with a smile.

Emily just nodded with a slight smile, "Well, we've got about eight more miles to go!" She said in a slightly cheerful tone, then the three proceeded the rest of the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike, Chiaki, Antonio, and Genta were fighting the Papyrox and they were losing badly. "Uh Mentor? We need help!" Mike yelled over the new com-link device that Antonio had made for these types of occasions.

* * *

Mentor looked very concerned, _What do I do? Oh please Emily and Kotoha, please hurry!_ He thought to himself in great worriment.

Then he looked over to Kevin, who was trying to untie himself, "While you're at it, would you mind helping me out of these ropes too?" Ryunosuke asked as he turned his head to face Kevin, who was sitting right behind him.

Kevin just rolled his eyes, "Whatever, but all I want is to take a good look at myself in the mirror and think about how handsome I look!" The Blue Samurai Ranger kept gushing on himself.

That's when Ji looked over at them with a disgusted look, "Kevin, Ryunosuke, I'm only going to let you go if you promise to help your friends." The older man said to the struggling blues, but all the two did was stare blankly at each other.

* * *

The ever-strong Papyrox had taken down the Zords and Origami and at this point was about to crush them.

"This doesn't look good!" Chiaki commented as he tried to stabilize his Origami, but couldn't.

But then, just as the giant creature was about to crush Chiaki, two huge, yellow Apes jumped on top of the evil creatures and they forced them away from the Samurai.

Mike watched this from the Bear Zord in shock, "Emily?" He asked in great puzzlement.

Chiaki, who was trying to stop himself from shaking after almost being crushed, watched this latest development unfold, "**Kotoha?**" He asked a bit sheepishly as his mouth dropped open under his helmet.

Then, as Mike and the others stabilized their "robots", a whole squadron of Zords and Origami rushed towards them, "Hey guys, you did great while we were out of it." Jayden said as he placed a Power Disk into the Black Box and shouted, "Zords Combine!" Then all of the Zords came together to create the Samurai Gigazord. And all six Samurai Rangers appeared in the cockpit.

And the Shinkengers did the same as their Origami came together to create the Kyoryu Samuraihaoh, and all six Shinkengers appeared in their cockpit as well. And the battle was on as Serrator sent in more Papyrox and giant Moogers.

"You better watch out, Serrator! Cause we're gonna take you down!" Kevin shouted out arrogantly.

Mia just shook her head, "Oh Kevin!" She muttered, then they set their sights on the battle in front of them.

* * *

As the Samurai dealt with the giant monsters; Tagiru, who came to help the Samurai, dealt with the Moogers and Nanashi, who were regular size.

Tagiru, who was slashing the crab-like monsters pretty well, was holding his own until he saw a figure wearing the color Cyan run up and attack the Moogers.

"Wh-Who are you?" Tagiru asked as he watched the figure fight off the monsters.

That's when the ranger responded, "Fight now, talk later!" Then they both proceeded to battle the Nanashi and Moogers as the Samurai battled the giant threat.

* * *

Serrator, who was watching from a safe distance, laughed demonically, "Finally, those Samurai, even though they're cured, have met their match!" And then he continued to watch the epic battle.

* * *

**Well, there's Ch. 7 and this story is almost over! The Samurai are all back to normal and a Ranger wearing Cyan has come to help Tagiru! Who is this guy? And will the brave Samurai stop Serrator? And how did the other Samurai get cured so quickly? Find out in Chapter 8! Thank you for the support!**


	8. The Decisive Battle

**A/N: Here we are at Chapter 8! And it's time for the final battle! YAAYYYY! Also, in this Chapter we will be seeing some brand new Megazord Combinations and Morphing calls which I thought of myself, so I hope that you all like it! **

**Well, seeing as I'm a little bit busy because of Summer Vacation, I'm not going to be able to give any direct shout-outs, but I promise that any questions or concerns you all might have will be answered in this chapter!**

**Anyway, I also want to thank everybody for their support of this story! So I just want to say THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS AND FOR ALL THE SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY! Thank you.**

**And also, the characters are Tagiru and Ian belong to Pikatwig.**

**Now enough of me talking, I now present to you all Ch. 8!**

* * *

Serrator thought that the defeat of the Samurai would be easy, but he was soon to be proved wrong. The Samurai Rangers, who were in the Gigazord, were holding off the Papyrox with their swords while the Shinkengers who were in the Kyoryu Samuraihaoh, went in for the kill.

"So, do we have any sort of plan?" Mia asked as she blocked a Papyrox from crashing into them from her side of the Megazord.

Mike shook his head confusedly, "Uh, no, we didn't get that far." He admitted in a slightly frustrated voice.

That's when Serrator sent in some giant Moogers and flying Moogers, who started bombarding the Samurai with all kinds of attacks, "Jayden, what're we going to do?" Kevin asked his leader in a nervous tone.

Jayden, who arrived to this battle in Super Samurai Mode, didn't seem to be phased by this intense situation, "Takeru, you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked his cousin through their communicators.

Takeru, who didn't seem the least intimidated by this slight problem either, just nodded, "We're with you!" Was all that the leader of the Shinkengers said.

Then Jayden nodded and then spoke to his team, "Okay, here we go!" Then he pulled out his Samuraizer and started drawing a strange symbol in the air.

"What's he doing?" Mike whispered to his friends apparently quite confused by this.

Emily just smiled under her helmet, "Jayden's been practicing a special, new symbol. And it's time to use it!" She said with excitement in her voice.

Then Jayden smacked the unusual symbol with his Samuraizer while shouting out, "Symbol Power! United Shogun!" And at that moment, each of the Samurai Rangers had Shogun Disks in each of their hands and Shogun Buckles on each of their belts.

Then all of the Rangers called out, "Samurai Rangers, Shogun Mode!" Then they placed the disks in the buckles and instantly the six Rangers turned into the Shogun Rangers!

"Power of the Ancestors! Red Ranger! Jayden Shiba!" Jayden called out in Shogun Mode.

"Power of the Ancestors! Blue Ranger! Kevin Jackson!" Kevin called out in Shogun Mode.

"Power of the Ancestors! Pink Ranger! Mia Watanabe!" Mia called out in Shogun Mode.

"Power of the Ancestors! Green Ranger! Mike Gomez!" Mike called out in Shogun Mode.

"Power of the Ancestors! Yellow Ranger! Emily Rogers!" Emily called out in Shogun Mode.

"Power of the Ancestors! Gold Ranger! Antonio Garcia!" Antonio called out in Shogun Mode.

"Rangers together! Samurai Forever!" They all yelled as some of them are in Shogun Mode for the first time.

"WOW! This is so cool!" Mike shouted as he admired his new battleizer.

Antonio was in complete shock, "This is awesome! And we're all in Shogun Mode at the same time!" He said with awe in his voice.

Emily just nodded, "So that's what symbol you were practicing!" She exclaimed with a little laugh.

Meanwhile, Takeru was also creating an odd symbol, "**Hey, what's Takeru doing?**" Chiaki asked his fellow Shinkengers in a low voice.

Mako just beamed under her helmet, "**He's using a symbol he's been working on for a while now, but I don't know what it's for.**" She answered in a voice just above a whisper.

Then, Takeru smacked the symbol with his Shodo Phone while shouting, "**S****hinkengers! United Hyper Form!**" Then a Kyoryu Disk appeared in each of the Shinkengers hands allowing them to transform into the Hyper Shinkengers!

Then each of the Shinkengers placed their Kyoryu Disk on their Shinkenmarus, they spun the disks, and instantly they were transformed into Hyper Shinkengers and each Shinkenmaru transformed into Kyoryumarus.

"**Hyper Shinken Red! Shiba Takeru! Going Forth!**" Takeru called out in his 'ranger form' with the red cape.

"**Hyper Shinken Blue! Ikenami Ryunosuke! Going Forth!**" Ryunosuke called out in his new 'ranger form' with the red cape.

"**Hyper Shinken Pink! Shiraishi Mako! Going Forth!**" Mako called out in her new 'ranger form' with the red cape.

"**Hyper Shinken Green! Tani Chiaki! Going Forth!**" Chiaki called out in his 'ranger form' with the red cape.

"**Hyper Shinken Yellow! Hanaori Kotoha! Going Forth!**" Kotoha called out in her new 'ranger form' with the red cape.

"**Hyper Shinken Gold! Umemori Genta! Going Forth!**" Genta called out in his 'ranger form' with the red cape.

Then it was truly on! "**This is truly amazing!**" Ryunosuke exclaimed in excitement at his latest tranformation.

"**Wow! I didn't know that this was even possible,** **Lord-sama!**" Kotoha exclaimed happily as her eyes went wide under her helmet.

* * *

As this was happening, Octoroo, Dayu, and Deker (who was in his Nighlock form) joined Serrator in watching the 'Samurai's ultimate defeat'. Octoroo watched this with a bit of a worried look in his eyes, "Ooh, Ah, Ooh! It doesn't look good!" He muttered to Dayu in a depressed tone.

Dayu just nodded in agreement; Deker didn't say a word, but Serrator heard this and he wasn't willing to admit deafeat yet, "So what if they have a bunch of fancy outfits? That doesn't mean they'll win!" He answered haughtily.

Octoroo shook his head, "We'll see, but the Master probably won't be pleased either way." With that, they went back to observing the battle.

* * *

Then, just to make things even worse for the Nighlock, the Samurai Gigazord and the Kyoryu Samuraihaoh combined to create the Samurai Gigazord-Samuraihoah.

"Wow! Look at us now, Nighlock!" Mike cried out in excitement as the Shinkengers joined them in the enlarged cockpit.

"This is fantastico!" Antonio cried out as he gave Jayden an excited slap on the back.

"This is AWESOME!" Chiaki shouted out enthusiastically as he and Mike high-fived.

Then Jayden, who was welcoming his cousin, turned back to the battle, "Enough talk. Lets show these super powered monsters what we can do!" Then Takeru nodded his head in approval and all the Samurai turned back to the battle.

At this point, both the giant Moogers and the Papyrox were attacking head-on while the flying Moogers were attacking from over-head.

"Well, what do we do now?" Genta asked a bit worriedly.

Hearing this, both Jayden and Takeru smirked under their helmets, "Shall we?" Jayden asked with a hint of excitement in his voice.

Takeru nodded firmly, "Yes." Then he looked over to where the two yellows were lined up, "Kotoha, Emily, disengage both of your apes." That was all he said and the two girls knew exactly what to do.

So both the Ape Zord and the Saru Origami disengaged from the "Ultimate Megazord Combination", and then they lunged at the giant Moogers and Payrox, and they fearlessly beat down the monsters. So the flying Moogers turned their attention to the ferocious monkey battle. While this was happening, the remaining Samurai flew up high into the air.

"Okay, come back now!" Jayden called out to the yellow girls and then the two monkeys connected back to the Megazord.

Then both Jayden and Takeru, who were followed by their teams, pulled out their swords/katanas and then they called out as they raised the blades over their heads, "Samurai Ultimate Wave! Wipe Out!" Then in one strong stroke, the Megazords two swords (one representing the Power Rangers Samurai and one representing the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) came down and a powerful energy emerged from the blades and wiped all of the Moogers/Nanashi (who were either giant, flying, or regular sized) and Papyrox out.

"Yay! We did it!" Both Emily and Kotoha cried out in joy.

And then all the Samurai began to congradulate each other. As this was happening, both Jayden and Takeru said in unison, "Samurai, victory is ours!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the lead Nighlock had seen all of this happen, "Oh my, the Boss isn't going to be happy!" Octoroo exclaimed as he and Dayu began to leave.

"So Serrator, you better hope that Doukoku doesn't tear you to pieces!" Dayu commented as she and 'noodle face' disappeared through a nearby gap.

Serrator just bristled in anger and he became even more upset when he realized that Deker had left too, "This isn't the end, this is just the beginning." Then, he too disappeared through a gap to create another plot to defeat the Samurai Rangers.

* * *

Afterwards, the Samurai, who were all demorphed, approached an all alone Tagiru, "**Hey, where's that guy who was with you?**" Kotoha asked the young man in a confused tone.

The boy just shrugged, "**Don't know! He said his name was Ian, but then he had to leave, so he's gone now.**" Tagiru explained in a totally confused tone.

Takeru just nodded, "**Well then, lets get you home!**" He said in a fatherly manner.

Tagiru nodded in a relieved manner, "**Yes, lets.**" Then they all left to teleport Tagiru back to his most likely worried family.

* * *

**Well then, there's Chapter 8! And Serrator has been defeated! YAAYYYYY! But this is not the end! Stay tuned for Chapter 9 to find out how this story ends! Thank you for all the support!**


	9. Samurai Together, Friends Forever

**A/N: Here we are at Ch. 9! And it's the last chapter! Anyway, I wanted to end this story today because it's my birthday! *bouncing up and down happily* I just want to thank you all for reading this story! And I'm glad that my first crossover was a big success! So, thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and putting this story on alert! But most importantly, thank you for all of the support! :)**

**So, I'm done talking *Takeru's telling me that I'm talking too long*. And now here's the final chapter of "Strokes of Fate". Here's Chapter 9: Samurai Together, Friends Forever!**

* * *

A few days later, it was time for the Shinkengers to head back to Japan, "Oh, I wish you could stay longer!" Emily complained unhappily as she helped Kotoha pack her things into her yellow suitcase.

Kotoha just grinned, when she and her team had first met the Samurai Rangers; she'd been quite nervous, but now she felt completely at ease with them. "I wish we could stay longer too, but maybe next time you and your friends could come and visit us in Japan," Kotoha suggested as she placed her extra clean nightgown into the suitcase.

Emily smiled a bit weakly at that, but she tried to be happy for Kotoha because her new friend was returning to her home country. Just then, Mia and Mako both hurried into the room; and Mako was wearing her pink dress coat, "**Kotoha, Mike would like to talk to you in private, please.**" ShinkenPink said to her 'little sister' in Japanese.

At the same time, Mia spoke to Emily, "Hey Em, I think Chiaki wants to talk to you privately." The Pink Samurai Ranger said with a gentle smile.

So the two yellows just shrugged and they went to go find the rebellious greens. That's when Jayden and Ryunosuke entered the same room that their pinks were almost finished gathering Mako's things in.

"Uh, Mia, could I please talk to you for a minute." Ryunosuke asked ratherly shyly. Mia looked over at him with a gentle smile, "Sure." Then she followed him out of the room.

Then Jayden approached Mako, "Well, what do you want to talk to me about?" Mako asked as she attempted to close her pink suitcase, but she'd packed to much stuff into it and now it refused to close.

Jayden just smiled at that, "Here, let me help you." He offered as he walked over and stood beside a struggling ShinkenPink.

* * *

Outside in the garden, Emily found Chiaki leaning up against a tree, "Chiaki, what'd you want to talk about?" She asked him as she walked over to look him in the eyes.

Chiaki looked slightly hesitant, but then he spoke, "Em, remember when you took me to that arcade and I was goingto tell you something." He started off quite bland, but Emily just raised an eager eyebrow, "Go on." She simply answered.

Chiaki grinned slightly, then he continued, "Well, I was going to say that I like you." He blurted out, but when he saw Emily's eyes widen; he continued, "And I still do like you, but I was thinking about it and I think tht you and Mike will work out great!" He said with a half grin.

Emily's eyes then softened, "But what about you?" She asked in an apparently concerned voice.

Chiaki casually tilted his head to one side as he looked at the girl standing in front of him, "I'll be with Kotoha. I think I really do need her, and I think she might need me too." He said quietly and he watched and waited for Emily's response.

Emily just gave him a warm smile, "That's okay, you and Kotoha belong together." She reassured him kindly.

Chiaki blushed slightly, then he spoke again, "But what about you?" He asked her in a very concerned voice.

Emily's eyes sparkled at that, "Mike and I have an understanding, and he and I need each other just like you and Kotoha." She informed him, then she took his right hand into her left one, "Come on, let's go tell Mike and Kotoha the good news!" And with that, they went to go find their friends.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryunosuke was talking to Mia in the dojo, "What did you want to say to me?" The Pink Ranger asked ShinkenBlue with a confused expression on her face.

Ryunosuke grinned rather timidly, "Well, it's about when we were under that spell." He started, then he inhaled deeply and exhaled very slowly.

Mia then eyed him suspiciously and he continued, "Well, Emily told me about you and Jayden. So, I just wanted to say that you two are perfect for each other." Ryunosuke stated and for the first time he was shy.

Mia smiled gently as she gave her friend a warm hug, "But what about you? Are you and Mako going to get together?" She asked him curiously after she hugged him.

Ryunosuke shrugged, "Well, that depends on Mako. Because I think she might like my lord." he stated simply.

Mia just nodded, "I hope that things work out for you." She said as she patted his arm affectionately. Then they left the dojo and went to find the others.

* * *

At this time, Emily and Chiaki had found Mike and Kotoha talking in the living room, "**Uh, Kotoha, there's smething I want to tell you.**" Chiaki began very timidly.

But before he could say more, Kotoha stopped him with a bright smile on her face, "**Oh Chiaki, Mike told me! And I think it's great that you want to teach me to play video games! It'll strengthen our friendship, so we can know more about each other!**" Kotoha cried happily up at Chiaki.

All Chiaki did was sneer at Mike, who gave him a cocky smile. That's when Emily walked over to Mike and she took his hand in hers, "Mike, I think you should straighten things up." She whispered to her favorite green.

But Mike just gave her a shocked look, "Em, this is just payback for him trying to steal my girl!" He exclaimed as he nodded towards Chiaki.

Then an idea hit Emily and she looked over at Mike with one eyebrow raised, "What makes you think that I'm your girl?" She asked in a playful tone, but she hid the laughter in her voice well.

That's when Mike's face turned all red, "Well, I, uh." He stammered and stuttered as he tried to find a good answer, but nothing came.

Emily just smiled at that, "Let's go help Chiaki." She said with a smile and then she and Mike went over to clear things up between Chiaki and Kotoha

* * *

About an hour or so later, all of the Samurai had crowded outside by the Shiba House's front door, "That was really great sushi!" Antonio told Genta as they said their farewells.

Genta, with a cocky grin, folded his arms across his chest, "Of course it was great! Maybe when you guys come to Japan we can work together to sell sushi! You fish and I'll make the sushi!" ShinkenGold exclaimed happily.

Antonio nodded, "It's a deal!" Then the two shook hands to seal the deal.

Meanwhile, Mia and Mako were saying good-bye, "I wish you and Jayden a lot of happiness in the future!" ShinkenPink said with a smile, then she handed Mia a pan of burned up food, "And here's a parting gift!" She said with a happy smile.

Mia's eyes widened in amazement, "Thank you so much! And I made you and the Shinkengers something too!" She said as she handed Mako another pan of burned up food!

"**Well, I guess we all were made to suffer.**" Chiaki muttered unhappily peered into the pans, then he looked up at the two pinks with a confused expression, "What's it supposed to be?" He asked but then quickly shut up when the two girls glared angrily at him.

Ryunosuke nodded to Chiaki's original comment, "**I don't think I can stand the sight of food anymore!**" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and grimaced in a disgusted way.

The others just laughed at this, and Mike nodded to Chiaki, "I totally understand how you feel, Dude!" He said sympathetically.

While this was happening, Takeru and Jayden were saying their farewells, "It was good to see you again, Takeru." Jayden quietly said as he gave his cousin a little smile.

Takeru nodded to this, "Yeah, and it was good to meet your team as well." He simply said, and Jayden just nodded to this, "Likewise."

Then they turned their attention to Kevin and Ryunosuke, who were saying good-bye, "It was nice to meet you." ShinkenBlue said with a polite bow, then he face clouded a bit, "But, why exactly were you in love with yourself?" He asked apparently quite confused.

Kevin nodded thoughtfully to this, "Well, you see the full-length mirror was placed right across from my bed, so when I woke up I got a good look at myself." He said as he shuddered in horror.

Ryunosuke just rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Was all he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

At this time, the taxi which would take the Shinkengers to the airport arrived, "Well, I guess this is it!" Kotoha told Emily and the two girls embraced warmly.

"I'll see you soon!" Emily said to her gently, and then the Japanese Samurai all piled into the taxi. Mako was sitting in between Ryunosuke and Takeru while across from them, Chiaki sat next to Kotoha and Genta sat on the other side of ShinkenGreen. And then the taxi drove off with good-byes and wild hand waving following the taxi.

* * *

About a month later, Ji walked into the dojo while carrying a strange brown box. "Mentor, what is it?" Mia asked as she and the others all stopped training and ran over to see what was in the box.

Ji just shrugged, "I don't know. This came by special delivery though." And then he handed the box to Jayden, who looked skeptically at the package.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it!" Mike exclaimed enthusiastically as he eyed the box with excitement clear in his eyes.

So, with a little shrug Jayden opened the box that was addressed to the 'Samurai Power Rangers'. When the box was open, the six Rangers all peered in to see what in the world it could be; and that's when they saw a picture of the six Shinkengers all smiling and waving to the camera while standing in front of the Shiba Mansion, six wristbands which were colored in their Rangers colors sitting on top of the picture, and a small white letter which was placed in the corner of the box.

With a confused expression, Emily picked up the letter and read it out loud, "Dear Samruai Rangers, thank you for the fun time and interesting adventure in America. We all wanted and agreed to sending you all something to thank you by, so we've sent you six wristbands. These are not just any ordinary bands, if you're in any trouble the bands will make our bands glow and we'll be right their to help you. And it'll work the same way if we're in trouble too. We also sent this picture of the six of us, so that you'll never forget us because we won't forget you all. Thank you. Sincerely, the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger."

After Emily finished reading the letter, all of the Rangers felt a little sad, but happy at the same time. "You know, these bands are pretty cool!" Mia said as the Rangers put the bands on their right wrists.

The others just nodded in agreement and then they went back to their training. But for some reason Emily was lagging behind the others as they re-entered the dojo.

"Hey Em, what's wrong?" Mike asked as he started to walk beside her.

Emily shrugged slightly, "It's just that...will we ever see the Shinkengers again?" She asked in a small voice.

Mike just smiled at this, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll see them again soon." Then he leaned over and kissed Emily's cheek.

And of course Emily blushed a little, "You're right! I'm sure we'll see them again soon!" And with that, the two rejoined the others in the dojo and they resumed their practice from where they left off.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, there you all have it! The Rangers and Shinkengers have met and now have gone back to their regular lives! I hope that everyone has enjoyed this because I know I have. And thank you for all of the reviews and support! It helped a lot! So then, thanks for reading and I'll see you all again soon! **


End file.
